Skiing
by McRae Redhead Grayson
Summary: In which Wally crashes into a shack, Aqualad gets therapy, Superboy and Megan have a moment, Artemis almost succeeds in pushing Wally off a ski lift, Wally proves why he isn't in Narnia, and Robin's just having one hell of a time. SuperMartian, Waltemis.


It was all Megan's idea.

"_Hey guys! I found a fascinating sport that I think we all should try!"_

"_What would that be?"_

"_Skiing!"_

And so now, six teens were standing at the top of a bunny slope. Robin, of course, was a master of the slopes. The thought of speeding down a treacherous tree-and-rock-infested double black diamond was unbearably inviting, but he stayed down here at the kiddie slopes for his friends' sake. However, this was a new experience for everyone else on the team.

"So you just lean forward and go?" inquired Wally as he stared at the snow before him.

"Yeah, sort of," replied Robin. "Just do what comes naturally."

"What comes naturally for him is to run away," Artemis grumbled, smirking.

"Miss, I don't need any of that sass-talking," KF retorted, glaring. "Here I go." Tentatively the redhead shifted his weight forward. Without warning, the skis on his feet shot out and Wally went flying down the slope.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD! HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING?" He screeched girlishly, flailing his arms. Screaming people jumped out of the way as he zipped by on a runaway pair of skis. Back at the top of the hill, Robin and Artemis were cracking up.

"Oh my goodness! We have to help him!" Megan squeaked, panic in her voice.

"No, we don't!" Robin and Artemis laughed in unison.

"HEEELP!" Wally screamed. "HEEE-"

_Crash!_

The storage shack at the bottom of the hill now had a suspiciously Wally-shaped dent in it. Shocked, the team watched as he tore his skis off of his feet and started hitting the ground with them.

"I HATE skiing!"

Artemis and Robin were thrown into hysterics once more.

..ooOOoo..

At the top of a blue-level slope, Robin and Aqualad slipped off of the lift. Aqualad had taken to skiing like, well… a fish to water.

"This one's not too tough. We should be down in time to see Wally and Artemis go down their first green; which you know is gonna be interesting," Robin commented as he began to slide down the snow. Aqualad followed him and sighed.

"Would it be alright if I shared something with you, Robin?"

"Sure. I'm listening."

"It's sort of… personal, but I feel as if a weight is on my chest. Back in Atlantis, there was a girl whom I liked very much. I might have even been in love with her." His gaze was cast downward, but he continued. "When I returned to Atlantis, I attempted to express my feelings to her. But later I discovered that she is… with my best friend. Now… I just do not know what to feel."

"Kal, you're kind of in the ultimate no-win situation. You take the girl and lose your best friend, or you let your best friend date the girl you love. I'd hate to be you," Robin joked.

"Thanks. I feel much better," Kaldur said sarcastically, glaring at the raven-haired, tinted-ski-goggle-wearing boy gliding next to him.

"But really, dude, I do actually have some advise." Robin directed his gaze to the Atlantian. "Let it be."

Kaldur's eyes widened as he looked at Robin in surprise.

"There are other fish in the ocean, no pun intended. And who knows? Maybe those two will decide it's not meant to be, break up, and then you have your chance." Robin smirked at the older boy. "Number one rule of men: Bros before Hoes."

Aqualad slowly smiled. "Thank you, Robin. I feel like a fog has lifted."

"No prob. S'what friends are for, right?" Robin grinned as the two reached the bottom of the slope.

..ooOOoo..

"Are you getting the hang of it yet?" Megan asked politely as Superboy struggled down the snow next to her. As if on cue, Superboy collapsed with a rather large 'oof'.

"What's it look like?" he grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it soon," Megan reassured, helping Connor to his feet.

To no avail, seeing as how the two somehow managed to topple to the ground in a heap. Their legs and skis tangled together, causing Megan to break her fall on Superboy's rather muscular chest.

"-"

"Megan?" Superboy interrupted, reaching a hand up to tuck a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Y-yes?"

"Shut up." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Without warning, the clone gently took hold of the back of her head and brought her face down to his.

When his lips touched hers, everything else melted away, and she felt like she wanted to live in that one moment forever. Megan caressed his cold cheek, sinking deeper into the kiss, the tangled skis long forgotten.

"It's about time," a familiar voice snickered from behind them. Startled, the two broke from the kiss and whipped their heads around to find a smirking Robin and a smiling Aqualad. "I don't think they allow public displays of affection here, though. The ski patrol is shooting you some nasty looks."

"When we get out of here," Superboy glared, "I am going to hurt you."

"Eh, you'll have to take that up with Bats, lover boy," Robin replied nonchalantly, as if it was a plastic spoon that had threatened him instead of a superhuman. Megan blushed and began to stutter incomprehensible things as she untwined herself from Connor and stood.

"Oh, look, Wally and Artemis are trying to push each other out of the ski lift," Robin added.

..ooOOoo..

"STOP IT, BAYWATCH!"

"SHUT UP! YOUR BONY LITTLE ELBOW IS DIGGING INTO MY-"

"YEAH, WELL, YOUR SHOULDER IS DIGGING INTO MY-"

"GRAAHHHH!"

"NYAAHHHH!"

"I'M GOING TO PUSH YOU OUT OF THIS LIFT IF IT'S THE LAST DAMN THING I DO!" Wally hollered, struggling against the ravenous Artemis.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" In one great move of rage, Artemis punched him and his entire torso was sent over the edge. (Which doesn't sound scary, but if half of your body is teeter-tottering over a two hundred foot drop straight down a some very sharp-looking pine trees, it really puts things into perspective.)

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"OH MY GOD, WALLY!" The hatred in her voice was suddenly gone and it was now filled with panic. Impulsively she grasped his legs (which were now in her face) and yanked him back into the lift.

"What were you thinking?" Wally demanded, shivering.

"I'm sorry, okay, Kid Retard?"

"Hey! You two lovebirds!"

The two teens spun around to face a fat man from the ski patrol addressing them.

"You're about to have to get off."

"Oh," Wally and Artemis muttered in unison, blushing. Quickly they hopped off of the Lift of Near-Death™ and started down the mountain. They were quickly joined by the four remaining member of the team.

"You guys are so in love," Robin mocked.

"ARE NOT!"

"Riiight."

Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis sped off professionally, leaving behind a struggling Superboy and his caring Martian. On the other hand, Wally was obviously all show and no biz when it came to skiing. He took off in a similar way to the first time.

"OH, CRAAP!"

Robin giggled. "Here we go again."

Screeching, the fastest boy alive rocketed down the slope , somehow managing to hit every possible bump.

"ROB, HELP!" he hollered as he whizzed by the Boy Wonder in a blur.

"Sorry, I can't catch up."

Wally suddenly noticed a small ramp in front of him. Defeated, he sighed and his shoulders slumped. Well, he could at least try to go out with a bang. Just as he hit the ramp and was flung into the air, he flailed his arms and let out a war cry.

"FOR NARNIAAAAAAAAA-"

"Wally!" Aqualad shouted with horror as he saw the giant tree directly in the speedster's path.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The battle cry warped into a scream as Wally saw the tree that was only feet away from his face.

His last coherent thought was something along the lines of, '_They'll never let me live this down.'_

The everything went black.

..ooOOoo..

_~In the hospital, the following day~_

Wally groaned as he blinked his emerald eyes open, revealing a blinding white light. His gaze drifted down, only to find…

He had two casts and was lying on a white bed in a white room surrounded by the team and the League. "I repeat, oh crap."

"You really screwed yourself up this time, Kiddo," his Uncle Barry chuckled.

"Two cracked ribs, broken arm, and a cracked tibia. I would say so, Flash," Batman confirmed in a dangerously low voice.

Wally glared at the many people crammed into his small hospital room. "Why are there so many people in here, anyway?" To be exact: Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, Megan, Batman, Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, J'onn, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, both of the Green Lanterns, and most surprisingly of all, Artemis. "How do you all even fit in here?"

"We're in here because we were worried about you, Wally," Megan reassured, perching herself on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, dude. But seriously…" Robin snorted. "For Narnia?"

"Just shut up, Rob. It was all in the moment," Wally grumbled. Inside though, he was smiling.

Because, as cheesy as it was, with 17 people (well, most of them are, anyway) in his hospital room to see if he was okay after running into a tree, he really did feel loved.


End file.
